


craving for comfort

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I just want them to be happy lesbians, and I know those scenes were short but I miss that, and adora is first in line, because that’s what catradora used to be before adora joined the rebellion, my furry wife just wants to be appreciated, season 2 give it BACK, thats the tea thanks for listening, the last bit is from an Instagram post I keep seeing, who tease and fuck with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: Catra has buried her happiness deep in the dirt and defended it with cold responses and attitude.Perhaps some comfort and a memory will dig it out.





	craving for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for some language, enjoy!

“Hey, I miss you too.”

  
“Liar.” She replied.  
  
”You never liked when people were nice to you, you know?” Adora pointed out, before walking ahead of her.  
  
Catra squinted her eyes.  
  
  
”What are you talking about?” She asked, her gaze firm on Adora when Adora stopped to turn around.  
  
”You know what I’m saying. If someone’s nice to you, it’s hard to accept. And that’s understandable. Bow was really nice to me when I met him and I didn’t like it either.”  
  
Catra groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
”..I can be accepting.” Catra denied, and Adora giggled.  
  
”Yes, that’s very much like you, Catra.” Catra walked up to Adora and the two resumed searching through the large castle, an awkward silence between the two.  
  
“You don’t miss me.” Catra broke the silence, and received a surprised look from Adora.  
  
”Are you kidding me? Of course I do, Catra!”  
  
”You’ve got new friends now, Adora. Sparkle head and crop-top boy. You don’t have to pretend.”  
  
”I can make new friends and still think about you!”  
  
”Yeah, well, you weren’t really thinking about me when you saw the sword, were you?” She scoffed, turning away when she got a glimpse of the pained expression on Adora’s face.  
  
Catra wandered away from Adora eventually after her comment, not really caring if Adora followed behind her or not.  
  
This went way out of hand, she just needed to get some tech for Entrapta and ended up having a heart to rock conversation with Adora of all people.

 

Her feet stopped when she realized the floor was no longer stone, instead, flat concrete.  
  
Catra groaned quietly as her younger self phased through her, jumping onto the bunk Adora and her shared.  
  
_”Adora, look!” She held up a bright red sphere,  if that was the best way to describe it._ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora, hair strands falling out of her ponytail and a tooth missing, looked curiously at what Catra held in her hands._ _  
_ _  
_ _”What is that?” She asked._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Octavia calls them apples. It’s food from the princesses.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”Bleh, must be gross! Or poisonous!” Adora responded._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Actually, it’s pretty good! Better than rations, anyway. I had a bite,” Catra turned the apple to show a small missing part of the fruit._ _  
_ _  
_ _”And it’s not bad. Super juicy and sweet. Shadow Weaver has a lot, but I only got to take one or she’d catch me. Taste it!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”Yuck! I’m not eating it!” Adora stuck her tongue out._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Princess!” Catra teased._ _  
_ _  
_ _”I’m not a princess!” Adora whined._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Then eat it!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Fine! I’ll eat it! If I die, it’s your fault.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Catra mocked Adora by pretending to choke and fell to the floor, laughing._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Oh no! I’ve been poisoned! This small red fruit has taken away my life! I’ll never live to be a Force Captain because Catra called me a princess and I became pressured to eat it!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora puffed her cheeks, and hesitantly looked at the apple, and placed her teeth to the fruit and took a small bite._ _  
_ _  
_ _Catra stopped acting and looked at Adora with interest as her emotions mixed from disgust, to questioning, back and forth._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Well?” She asked._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Way better than rations.” Adora admitted._ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora had larger bites every passing minute and she stopped when half the apple was gone and offered it back to Catra, but she shook her head._ _  
_ _  
_ _”I’m not hungry. You can have it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”No, take it! You stole it, you should at least eat some to reward yourself.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”..I kinda stole it for you.” Catra muttered._ _  
_ _  
_ _”What, why?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”You always complain about eating rations, saying they serve it everyday and you want to try something different, so I thought you’d like the fruit.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”Liar.” Adora retorted._ _  
_ _  
_ _”You never like when I do something for you. You think you’re so independent. Let me have this one.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thanks, Catra.” She responded after a few seconds of silence._ _  
_ _  
_ _”Honestly, I stole it for you because you’re too chicken to steal from Shadow Weaver.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Am not!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”Are so!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”I’m not chicken!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”Yeah, you are! You’re a chicken dressed as a princess! That’s how chicken you are!”_ _  
_ _  
_ ” _You’re so mean, Catra! Why do you always have to..”_

Her voice fades. Catra’s voice faded too.  
  
  
  
”You see that? I miss you laughing. Even when you’re laughing at me, it’s nice to hear. Just you smiling is something I miss.” A bolder, more mature voice spoke up.  
  
Catra looked back to see the Adora from the present, a content look on her face. The room had returned back to an empty hall in the castle.  
  
”Ew, gross Adora. Stop sharing your feelings.” She laughed after it, but it sounded shaky.

“I don’t even miss you!” Catra added.

  
”Yeah, you do! You miss me with every bone in your body! You like me!”  
  
”I don’t like you!” Now Catra was steadily laughing, since now Adora could tell that, yeah, she did miss Adora. Just a bit though, because she was still upset about Adora leaving her, that was _really_ dumb of her.  
  
”You laugh beautifully.” Adora’s head rested on Catra’s shoulder.  
  
”No, stop being nice. I’m supposed to be your enemy. Fear me.”  
  
“I can’t be enemies with a soft fluffy cat.”  
  
”I’m not fluffy!” She denied.  
  
”No, you’re right. Your determined, and confident, and beautiful. And I love that.” Adora’s hands grabbed Catra’s shoulders, turning her around so she could look at her face.

 

“Man, I wish I could say something back but every time I see you, you’re a giant woman with a sword. I mean, it’s hot, but that would mean I’m complimenting someone who’s not you.”

“Do you always have to be so stubborn?” Adora teasingly pouted.

 

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you were following me because I looked _that_ good in the suit.” Catra completely ignored Adora and continued her chattering, knowing perfectly well it was annoying the _shit_ out of Adora.

 

“Catra, stop changing the topic!”

“ _Make me_.” Adora’s eyes widened at Catra’s dare.

“Catra, I am not going to-”

“Chicken.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

“The whole idea is for you to fuck me yourself, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay I’m going to take a nap  
> give me some tips for this story if you think something should be changed.  
> (kinda off topic but I rlly want to write a musical AU)


End file.
